New Journeys bring New Surprises
by Tora-chan-luvs-chu
Summary: Avery and Cadence are the twin daughters of Sting and Lucy Eucliffe. After returning home to FairyTail 14 years after the twins birth, an unwanted presence is summoned. Now the children of FairyTail are traveling a mythical world, searching for their families while defeating obstacles in their way and coming across weird things. They have also learnt about Lucy's hidden secrets.
1. Please read - IMPORTANT

Hello everyone. I am _Tora-Chan_, the obvious author of (NJNS) New Journeys bring New Surprises, originally going to be named JCE – short for Journey to the Centre of Earthland.

As some of you may know, this is the second book of (PLVC)"Poisonous Love, Venomous Cure." if you have not read it, please do no leave yet to read it, wait until you have finished reading this and then make your decision.

PLVC was going to be a stupid little one shot, I did not plan it and I just started writing from the top of my head, not giving a shit about the future of the story. After uploading the first chapter, the story became quickly popular, getting 100 follows and 15,000 views within days. And as you may expect, I was not expecting this.  
The story now has 112 followers, 87 favorites, 49 reviews, 2 communities, 13 messages and 21,153 views. And I will repeat, I was NOT expecting this to happen.

When people enjoyed it, I tried my best to have a plan for it and to make it a long, enjoyable story for my readers. Though, that failed, I didn't try hard enough and I failed at trying to make it interesting enough to satisfy me. But it still satisfied a lot of my readers and I am grateful for that.  
And so, I decided I would be an epilogue to the story and then a second book that I have been planning and writing for the past 3/4 months. This story, if I may say so my self, is possibly the best book I have ever wrote. And I do hope my new/old readers can agree on this with me.

So, if you want to read the old crappy beginning to this story, go ahead. If you do but you don't, then only read the epilogue, but before that read the little flashback kind of thing at the end of this note. If you don't really care but you don't want to be confused, then please just read the little flashback at the end of this note to have a little realization of what had happened in the past.

Thank you for reading this note and please enjoy learning about the children of Fairy Tail members, the past before this story and enjoy the present and future of New Journeys bring New Surprises. For a long tale about 9 children exploring a world they only just discovered, full of mythical creatures and creations.

I still wonder something my self though, how did Cadence and Avery earn their mythical powers? Well, I guess the answer is simple, read and find out everyone of the secrets hidden beneath.

I'll see you again when the journey begins. ;)

* * *

**The past:**

Lucy was an ordinary mage with secrets of her own, like most. She was happy with her life being a Fairy Tail mage. She had fallen in love with her best friend, Natsu Dragneel, and she never did find out until it was too late, that he loved her too. Everything was normal and fine, until past Fairy Tail mage Lisanna Strauss came back from "The Dead." Everyone ignored Lucy except those who didn't know Lisanna and few who did: Master, Levy, Happy and Mira. This broke her heart and so one day she decided she wanted to go on a job and ignore her sadness. With Happy by her side, she set of to a small town in Fiore called Kunugi, and did her job. But while on her job, she met Sting and he's partner with they're exceeds from Fairy Tails rival guild Sabertooth.  
Sting and Lucy got along and hung out before she had to go to work. While on the job, they fell in love with each other, it was an unacceptable and foolish love. But it was love, and both had fallen hard. They kept their relationship secretive with only Happy and Sting's comrades knowing. When Lucy's job had finished, Happy and her went home to find that no one was ignoring her anymore. Lisanna and her became friends and all was well again, but Lucy still had secrets.

A secret of hers that only Sting and Happy knew at the time was Lucy's other magic. The other secret was her relationship.

Some time passed, and one day while Sting, Lector, Fro and Rogue had come to visit Lucy, Fairy Tail found out about Lucy's secret relationship. That was when Natsu confessed his love, Lucy confessed she use to have feelings for him, and the guild accepted Sting and his comrades as apart of their family.

Sting, Fro, Lector and Rogue left Sabertooth and joined Fairy Tail. A new girl, Kurumi, came along and became Lucy's newest BFF. Rogue and her also fell in love and became a couple. A lot of couples finally formed now, one of them was Lisanna and Natsu. Thanks to Lucy's relationship with Sting, Natsu finally realized that he was really in love with Lisanna. But had trouble accepting it for a while.

Eventually, Lucy got pregnant with Twins, Stings obviously. Lucy loved her family, but being pregnant was stressful and she didn't want any problems being around the rowdy guild with two newborns. So 3 months before the children were born, Sting and Lucy said goodbye to their family, promised to come back and then left to go live peacefully in the Eastern Forest so their kids could grow up.

(In the epilogue they came back when the kids where seven, but I changed that in the start of NJNS.)  
After 14 years, Sting and Lucy went back to Fairy Tail with their 3 lovely children. The 14 year old twins Avery and Cadence, and their little 6 year old brother Ryota. When they got back, they seen old friends again and met new children that had grown up in the guild.  
There was Lisanna and Natsu's two kids, 12 year old Emerson and 6 year old Rubin. There was Elfman and Evergreen's 14 year old daughter Audrey. Gray and Juvia also had a son called Dakota, 13 years old. And there was 13 year old Hunter and 7 year old Peyton, son and daughter of Ezra and Jellal.

About 4 hours into the celebration of Sting and Lucy's return, an unwanted presence came. The adults of the guild went out side and fought while the kids stayed inside. After an hour, Avery ran outside and discovered everyone had disappeared, she made the goal of keeping the other 8 children safe and finding her family again. And so she packed some necessary items and set off with the others to her Eastern Forest home to train them and then set off to travel and find their family, together.

* * *

**The 9 children:**

**AVERY  
****Child of: **Lucy Heartfilia and Sting Eucliffe  
**Age:** 14 years old  
**Magic:** born with her own inhuman powers, can learn/wield anything  
**Siblings: **Cadence, Ryota  
**Future Pet:** a tiger named Damon  
**(Future Pet means that in the Future while the children are traveling, some may meet animals and may keep them because the animal/creature is loyal to them and likes them.)**

**CADENCE**

**Child of: **Lucy Heartfilia and Sting Eucliffe**  
Age: **14 years old**  
Magic: **born with her own inhuman powers, wields mostly rock magic**  
Siblings: **Avery, Ryota**  
Future Pet: **a lioness named Elsa

**RYOTA**

**Child of: **Lucy Heartfilia and Sting Eucliffe**  
Age: **6 years **  
Magic: **learning wind and plant **  
Siblings: **Cadence, Avery**  
Future Pet: **a male fairy: Tulon

**AUDREY**

**Child of: **Evergreen and Elfman Strauss **  
Age: **14 years**  
Magic: **finished learning Fairy Take over **  
Siblings: **NONE **  
Future Pet: **a female fairy: Pix

**DAKOTA**

**Child of: **Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser **  
Age: **13 years old**  
Magic: **Ice and water magic **  
Siblings: **NONE**  
Future Pet: **NONE

**HUNTER**

**Child of: **Ezra Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes**  
Age: **13 years old**  
Magic: **Requip and rune magic**  
Siblings: **Peyton**  
Future Pet: **NONE

**PEYTON**

**Child of: **Ezra Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes**  
Age:** 7 years old**  
Magic: **little Requip and plant magic**  
Siblings: **Hunter**  
Future Pet:** NONE

**EMERSON**

**Child of: **Lisanna Strauss and Natsu Dragneel **  
Age: **12 years old**  
Magic: **Flame dragon slayer and takeover **  
Siblings: **Rubin**  
Future Pet:** baby Dragon named Seraphina

**RUBIN**

**Child of: **Lisanna Strauss and Natsu Dragneel**  
Age:** 6 years old**  
Magic: **Sight and takeover magic**  
Siblings: **Emerson **  
Future Pet:** baby Chimera named Dalcon

Okay guys, that's that then.. Well, thanks for reading! See you again when the adventures begin!

CYA! XO

–Tora-chan J


	2. Chapter 1 - The Disappearances

_If someone told Avery her whole life course was going to change from one heartbeat to another, she would have laughed. But that's all it took, one single heartbeat. _

**BTW EVERYONE – AUTHORS NOTE HERE!  
I DECIDED TO MAKE THEM ALL THE ELDEST KIDS 7 YEARS OLDER THEN WHAT THEY ACTUALLY ARE FROM THE EPILOGUE AND SHIT. SO INSTEAD OF AVERY AND CANDENCE BEING 7 – THEIR NOW 14! **

_**Chapter One – The Disappearances**_

**Avery's POV:**

I could now only hear the sounds of the children trembling, sobbing and breathing heavily. I got up and rushed out side, shutting the door behind me. No one was out here, but I could sense inhuman power.. Everywhere.

I ran for a good 5 minuets, down the street, to try look for any clues to where my parents and their family had gone. That's when the inhuman power disappeared. All it took was a heartbeat, and everyone was gone. I walked back down the street to the guild, _how was I meant to tell the others about this? All our families and friends, gone, out of sight? _

_I'm not going to let this take me down, I'm going to find my family, and I'm going to protect these kids, no matter what the future holds before us!_ I race back to the guild, run inside and slam the doors behind me, the other kids are sitting at a table and watching me.

I run around, grab medical and edible supplies, other necessary items and throws them all into a backpack. I throw the backpack over my shoulder and tell the kids to follow me, and we all head to the eastern forest.

_**4 hours later:**_

I kick the locked door open, almost breaking the hinges. I then hush the others inside my home in the eastern forest., shutting the door behind me and pushing a chair to it, to stop any one from getting in. Cadence turns the lights on and everyone sits down on the couches and looks at me eagerly, they want to know why we left.

I sit down and I start explaining to them why we left.

when I finished explaining to them that no one was there, that the magic I followed had disappeared, and that there was no other evidence besides the ruins they seen. they had stared at me, in utter shock I would guess.

"b-but.. FairyTail won the grand magic games and everything.. we're the strongest guild! w-we can't just be defeated so easily! r-right, Ani-chan?" Peyton asks her older brother. he looks down at her and shakes his head lightly and then looks back at me with a sad smile. seeing him, and everyone else, like this breaks my heart.

I get down on my knees in front of Peyton and I hold her hand to my cheek. "Peyton, there's always someone stronger then us, and we will always be defeated by people while we defeat others. what you need to do is believe, because we are fairy tail, and fairy tail is never defeated by the same opponent twice." I smile at her, she smiles and nods then hugs me.

"alright.. I'm tired Nee-chan" she whispers to me, I pick her up and walk into another room, I lay her down on my sisters bed and kiss her forehead.

"go to sleep then, you need to rest, we'll be traveling a lot for now on" I say before I shut the door and walk back into the lounge room.

"everyone get some rest, Ryota go to your room and rest. Rubin, Dakota and Hunter you can sleep in my room, one of you will have to sleep on the floor unless two of you are alright with sharing the double (has a bunk bed and the bottom one is a double). Audrey and Emerson, you can sleep on the double together in Cadences room, Peyton is above you in the single bunk. Cadence you and I will sleep in mum and dads room" they all nod and head of to go to bed, I continue before Hunter leaves the room, "Hunter, could I speak with you privately before you go to bed?"

he nods and sits on the couch, we wait for everyone to be out of the room and into bed before I start talking again.  
"do you know where all the others live? you're the eldest boy here and I think I rather take you with me to gather supplies we need from our own houses, like backpacks and clothes." I say. he stares at me for a while before nodding.

"yea, I remember where they all live now. the closest would be me and Peyton's house. I think we should start from the furthest person first though, that would be Audrey's house." he says. I nod and then move towards the wall on our left, to the bookcase. I pull on a book and wait for the hidden door to open, into a room that holds all _my_ weapons in it.

"don't tell anyone, you are the only other person in this house right now that knows about _my_ weapons." I state, looking at him. he nods then follows me into the large and fully stocked weapons room. I grab a weapons belt and put it around my shorts, I strap a few knives and daggers of all sizes to it then a gun with an extra bullet box too. then I strap the same knives, daggers and same type of gun to another belt, throwing it towards Hunter.

**Hunter's POV:**

I walk into the large room and look around at all the weapons. hanging on all over the walls are Bronze Age Daggers, Parazonium Daggers, Knightly Daggers, Base lard Daggers, Rondel Daggers, Cinquedea Daggers, Hunting Daggers and is that.. A- no.. THE Latin American Facón Dagger?!

after a half a foot long gap, hanging all over the walls where Trench Knives, Bowie-class knives, Victorinox brand pocket knives, cKc pen knives, Tuareg Knives, and some weird looking letter opener or paper knives.

on the opposite wall, hanging up where Bronze age swords(really just a larger version of the BA daggers), Kopis swords, different types of Makhaira swords, Broad swords, Rapier swords, Basket-hilted claymore swords and a few others that seemed so old I couldn't even guess their names.

then half a foot from the swords where, what looked like, hundreds of guns! hanging up where T2 MK5 Assault Rifle/Carbine's, 1873 Buntline Target guns, AA-12/Auto-Assault Shotgun's, Steyr AUG guns, heaps of different types of handguns and rows of different types of ammo for all the different guns.

At the back of the room where heaps of targets to shoot at, heaps of dummies and stacks of those paper target shoots. on a stand near the swords where a stack of different types and sized bows, with about 5 or 6 packs that sling over your shoulder with roughly 40 arrows in them all.

I snapped out of my daydream when I felt something heavy get thrown against my chest and I grabbed it quickly before it hit the floor. I looked at it and seen a few of the daggers I seen earlier, a short sword and a gun strapped to it. I put it on just as Avery walked up to me with an Airsoft pistol, similar to the ones strapped to our weapon belts, in hand.

"do you know how to use a gun? and do you know the different parts of a gun?" she questions. I look at the pistol in her hands, and slowly shakes my head. I've never used weapons before and I've never really used magic before either. so I guess this isn't going to be so easy now that where alone and Avery of all people will be training us kids.

she sighs, mutters something under her breath and starts pointing and teaching about where things are and how to use them until they where repeated so many times I knew them off by heart, and I then had to repeat them to her.

she told me about the slide stop, rear sight, front sight, slide, trigger, hammer, grip safety, thumb safety, magazine, magazine catch, barrel, chassis, trigger guard, grip frame, and the charging valve. and that pretty much sums up the whole hand gun lesson.

she then moved on to the daggers which was easier to remember. she said she would teach me about crossbows, normal bows, larger guns, more daggers, pocket knives and swords in a few days.  
now that my lesson was over, we finally left the weapons room, closed up and made sure everything was safe and locked then headed for town to grab useful items for our travels.

**Avery's POV:**

I sit down at the cafe table, waiting for Hunter to finish ordering us some drinks. we finished our little hunt, if that's what you'd call it, and decided to sit down to relax a bit before heading back to the rest of our gang. Just as Hunter walked inside, a group of 3 or 4 guys walked towards me, smirking at me and I thought I saw a glimpse of silver behind one of the guys backs. well, this is going to be interesting, isn't it? heh.

I smirk back at the leader as they walk closer to me. he leans down so where face to face and gave me a wider smirk as he started talking. "well hello little girl," I instantly frowned at being called 'little girl' "what are you doing out here so late? eh? little girls shouldn't be out here at this time of night, its dangerous."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you where an expert on my life and how I should live it. please, continue while I take notes." I said dryly.

"eh, a feisty one hey? hahaha! this is gonna be fun!" the guy with the silver club said. I could see his club more clearly now, it was a normal baseball bat, just silver and plain.

"that's a real lousy club, ya know, boy?" I said, smirking at him. he frowned and held it up.  
"and what would you know about weapons, kid?" he replied with a sneer. I growled at his attitude. I stood up with my short sword in hand, pushed the leading guy out of the way and put my sword to the other ones neck, so quickly they didn't know what hit them.

"I know a lot more than you would, _kid_" I growled at him again and put my sword away. he winced from the slice on his neck and stepped back a bit. I turned and looked at the rest of his gang. "I would advise you to not mess around with me, if you dare threaten, hurt or even touch me. I will rip your throat out and laugh hysterically as you choke on your own blood.. I really enjoy watching people I hurt struggle to ask me for help. it's a very interesting scene." I smirk and lick my top lip slowly and hungrily. it was obvious the guys didn't like the sound of that, they all winced and hurried away.

"well, well, well.. wasn't that a lovely display." Hunter laughed, clapping his hands after setting our drinks on the table. "you really showed them whose boss, didn't ya? and here I was thinking I'd need to be your knight in shining armor."  
I smiled, sat down and took my drink, sipping it slowly. "and who was it that taught you about weapons, may I just ask, my knight?" I answered, he replied with a smirk and a shake of his head.

a while later when we finished our drinks, we picked up the 5 bags we had and took a carriage back home. when we arrived we set the bags in the lounge room, put the weapons back in their spots in my weapons room and head of to bed.

as I slipped under the covers, Cadence stirred at looked up at me. "Ave.. where did you go? what's the time? you're not hurt, are you?" she said, tiredly but worried. I laughed quietly, "so many questions.. haha, its late sis, Hunter and I went out to get some supplies, I'm not hurt. go to sleep, you need to rest." I kissed the top of her head and she smiled as we hugged and went to sleep.

**Welllllll… that's the first chapter of the epilogue type story from **_**'Poisonous Love, Venomous Cure.'**_** I hoped you guys enjoyed it! give reviews and tell me what you think! thanks for reading! **

**Next Chapter: **_**Traveling Forests**_

**-ToraChan **


	3. Chapter 2 - Traveling Forests

_**Chapter Two - Traveling Forests **_

**Avery's POV:**

"Nee-Chan! Nee-Chan! Nee-Chan! waaake– UP!" I gasped and jumped up as something, or rather_ someone_, slammed into my stomach.  
"P-peyton! I told you not to do that! ughhh.. if you're going to wake me up, do it like a normal human!" I stood up and grunted, I should be use to this, its been a month and 2 weeks since the accident, yet I'm still not use to waking up _evvvvery _morning from Peyton slam dunking her small body on my stomach.

I follow the giggling bluette into the lounge room, and then we both follow the lovely smelling, smoky trail into the kitchen where stacks of large, freshly cooked pancakes sat on the kitchen table.

At the stove was Emerson, using up the last of the Pancake mix, and at the sink was Cadence, cleaning up the dirty dishes. Cadence has always been an awesome crafter, she can bake just about everything. And since everyone got there own jobs while being here, we decided to let Cadence teach Emerson how to cook. And that was an awesome decision, Emerson and Cadence can _REALLY_ cook up a feast!

"Mornin' Ave, Pey!" the two girls cheer after peering over their shoulders to see who walked in. my job is fixing things that get ruined, hunting and training everyone, I also guard and keep an ear on outside to make sure no danger is around while I still have fun with the new unrelated family I've grown use to. Hunter and Dakota do hunting and scouting, meaning they look for other necessary things like firewood while being out, too. Audrey has the job of looking after Peyton, Rubin and Ryota.. Making sure their always having fun and not looking sad or thinking negative thoughts, she really has a thing for it.

"Mornin' Caden, Emma.. This smells so good!" I sit down at the table with Peyton and take a big whiff of the pancakes. The homey smell of frying butter reached my nostrils and assaulted my brain with mouthwatering images of fluffy, warm goodness. I set a few on Peyton's plate and then put a few on my plate, then grab the maple syrup. After slathering the still steaming treat with liquid sugar, I gingerly cut off a bite and lifted it towards my mouth.

Pure bliss.

The first flavor to unfold on my tongue was the sweetness of the syrup, quickly followed by the delicate, buttery flavor of the pancake itself. The coolness of the syrup and heat of the pancake complemented one another perfectly and only served to bring out the subtle flavor of the pancake itself. I scooped up another bite to replace the one which was quickly dissolving in my mouth, and then another. Before I knew it, all that remained on my plate was dribbles of syrup.

I took a few more and slathered more syrup over them, just as the other's walked in to the kitchen. "Oh My Lord, I'm in heaven! eh, Ave, Pey.. Don't go eating them all before we even get the chance to taste one!" Rubin pouts and then quickly recovers, grabbing a few pancakes and pouring syrup over them. The others smirked at Rubin's childish, though that's normal since he is a child, ways and sat down to serve themselves some pancakes.

Before I even knew it, all the pancakes where gone and everyone was laughing and talking around our family, smiling and having fun. I was glad that the incident that happened a little over a month ago didn't make them depressed much anymore. There where times when we all remembered and we where depressed, but there where also times we forgot all about it and acted as if we where a blood related family, with no problems.

"Do you remember what today is?" Hunter says to me when everyone leaves except us to pack up a few more things of theirs.

"Yea, I remember" I sigh, today we're moving and going to travel until we find somewhere else to stay for a while, and then we'll keep traveling again. I'm strong and I've taught the others well, but I don't think staying in one place for to long is such a great idea, and we need to search for our family.

"I'm going to go get changed, I'll meet you at the door when we're ready to leave." he smiles and walks out of the kitchen. I run my hands through my messy, too long hair and sigh. Traveling is going to be quite tough, but unless I want to stay in a house that's slowly going to shit and will likely soon be ambushed by outsiders, I need to move us out. _Life's never easy, is it ma, pa? ughh.. I miss you so much._

I get up and walk into my parents room, where my clothes are now stored. I walk into the bathroom, have a shower and get dressed. I put on a ripped pair of black jeans, a grey t-shirt and a denim jacket over the top. I then put on my ruined, black converses. After getting dressed, I walked back into my parent's bathroom and grimaced as I tugged on my hair. It's grown a lot the past couple months, it use to be a messy lot above my shoulders, now it's a messy tangled lot that goes down to the center of my backside.

It doesn't look exactly horrible I guess, it just gets annoying, a lot. And brushing it out takes ages, It hurts sometimes too! a growl filled with annoyance escapes my mouth while I quickly brush out my hair. after roughly getting all the not's out and untangling it the best I can, I quickly put it into a feather braid. I pack a couple pairs of clothes, my brush, a little bit of food and water with some other little items and then zip up my backpack, throwing it over my shoulder.

I walk down the hall, checking to make sure no one's special belongings or their selves are being left behind and then I head to my weaponry room. I have a quick look around to make sure I left nothing behind and smile cheerfully to see that the room is spotless and that I packed every single thing of mine in my carrier portal. it's a weird magic I taught my self from this book I own.  
what I did was I chose an object I could use that has a hollow inside and then I casted a spell on it. after I finished the spell, the object turned into a ball that's black and has a golden circle around it. if I touch the red dot that's attached to the golden circle, I can open it and look at the thousands of things stored in it.  
pretty cool, huh?

I walk outside and after putting everyone's larger bags in my portal, we set off with only our own little backpacks with a few things we need often. like a couple sets of clothes, water and food. Some times a few other things too. The larger bags in my portal carried important stuff we didn't want to loose, like quite a lot of food and water, our other clothes, pictures of family and important friends and other things alike.

_**2 days later:**_

"Shh.."

I look at the tracks in front of me and listen in on the nature around me, trying to find the owner of these tracks. They don't seem to be human, that's for sure. But they aren't any normal animals, either. I drop my backpack and leave everyone where they are while I have a little search around.

After about an hour of searching, and not finding any owner to them tracks, I head back to the others only to find the bags. I start to panic, _why did I leave them alone when someone or something was out here?! Avery you idiot! ..Well don't just stand around and turn your head frantically, FIND THEM! _I start to run around, looking for my family and friends, wondering where it is they disappeared too.

_**Snap**_

As quick as I can, I wield my sword and slash at the other sword that was coming down at me.

Then I freeze.

I stare into the dark Amethyst eyes of the man- no, boy -in front of me. My eyes widening as I look him up and down, an act I never play, until now. He's tall and broad-shouldered, with a mop of dark hair and heavy, solemn brows that were offset by a boyish grin I only just noticed. When he smiles you can see two teeth from his top gum that are longer and sharper then the rest, not by much though.

He wears a dark grey hoodie over a black and white t-shirt, he also has denim jeans on and black boots. Around his neck is a chain with an Amethyst gem attached to the end, he also has black and white gloves on. A black strap is hanging over his right shoulder and on his left hip is his swords sheath.

I look up into his eyes and realize he was doing the same thing I was doing to him, looking me up and down. He's eyes are thoughtful now, and he's wearing a light smirk now. He catches my eye and smiles gently at me while he sheaths his sword. I sheath mine as well, tell myself this is business and get right to the questions.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Do you know where my family went?" _how are you so handsome? _I keep that last question to my self and say the other three. He lets out a small laugh and shakes his head, "so many questions.. Well then, I guess I should answer them all before you shoot my head off. Well lets see..  
Q1: I'm Ash, I'm a vampire fey from the summer court in the Nevernever..  
Q2: I'm here for reasons we can chat about later  
Q3: I do, and I was about to go help them when you appeared out of nowhere.  
And Q4: I don't know why, I guess my parents just made a perfect child" he winks at me.

"Ok, what's the Neve- what did you say? I didn't say that last question out loud?!"  
"you were thinking it though"  
"how did you know that?!"  
"I just did.."

I growl at him and walk back to where the bags where left, I grab my portal ball out of mine, put my family and friends bags in there and then close it up and put it back. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and start walking around to find my family.

I turn back after a few minuets when I realize Ash is following me, "why are you following me?" I ask. He just smiles and shrugs lazily, and keeps following me when I start walking again.

"How old are you? And what's the Nevernever?" I stop and look at him.  
"I'm 15, and the Nevernever is the name of the world I'm from… people don't know about us, very few mages know about us too.. How old are you?" he asks back.

"14" I reply. He nods and we stay silent for the next half hour, then I stop and kneel down. There are prints in the ground here, There big, and have an odd shape. I look at them from another angle and my heart starts pounding.

"Are those.. _Chimera_ foot prints?" Ash questions. I nod and start running, following the foot prints with Ash right behind me, both our swords unsheathed. We keep running and then stop when the tracks disappear with the tracks of my family, and right in front of where the tracks disappear is a huge, dark portal possibly leaving to "The Nevernever.."

Without thinking about consequences, I grab Ash's arm and we jump through the portal. We ran straight through into a large rainforest, with trees as tall as flowers and flowers as tall as trees, little fairies flew around in colourful dresses and shoes. "This is the opposite forest where the Fairies live, they live in burrows hidden under rocks, that's why there's rocks around everywhere." Ash says.

"There's no sign of attacks here.. No chimera footprints and no other foots prints either," I continue on "where would they disappear too?"  
Ash shrugs and says, "the Fairies use magic and are extremely quick, they might have cleaned up before we got here." he walks towards a fairy staring up at us and kneels down to her. "Hey, could you help us? We're looking for a large group that may have walked, or ran, through here.. They may have been getting chased by a chimera too."

The little fairy giggles and nods. "I can give you information, but it costs a little price" she smiles.  
"Well, alright, what is it?" Ash asks.  
"Tt's simple, really, you know us fairies, we like cute things and love.. Relationships are dear and important to us. All I ask off is you tell me how you met this beautiful lady and your relationship with her"  
Ash turns and looks at me and mouths 'play along with everything I say, please' I nod. He smiles at me and winks, so I smile back and he turns around. "Well, I met her in the Fiore woods a few weeks ago, she caught my eye so I approached her and we got along perfectly.. I like her and so now I guess our relationship would be.. We're together, and happy." I almost go to yell at him and realize this is necessary and I shouldn't disagree, so I just smile and nod. He stands up, takes my hand and kisses my forehead.

I blush and look at the little fairy flying in front of me, "wonderful! hehehe!" she cheers and giggles. "Well, I guess I should play my part in the bargain. The chimera was defeated by a group of roughly 8 people, the guards from the Summer and Spring courts heard the commotion and they captured your friends then took them to the courts." she waves and then zooms off out of site.

I glare up at Ash and he flinches when he looks at me, "Ok… road trip to the courts then!" he keeps my hand in his and we start walking, I don't mind really, But I would feel more comfortable if he didn't hold my hand. He's cute, yea, but.. I don't think he really struck me in the heart. _Maybe not yet, anyway._

**I wonder, what'll happen now?  
find out in the next chapter! **_**The Four Courts**_

**-ToraChan **


	4. Chapter 3 - The Four Courts

_**Chapter Three – The Four Courts**_

**Ash's POV: **

I walk side by side with Avery, down the twisted tree's path towards the Summer and Spring courts, the two Seelie courts.  
"Okay.. Okay.. There's Seelie and Unseelie courts… Summer and Spring are Seelie while Autumn and Winter are Unseelie. The Seelie and Unseelie courts are enemies yet will sometimes join forces to take down unwanted presences to them all and they also still have agreements. I, Avery Eucliffe, am somehow known in the courts.. Along with my sister Cadence…" I look down at Avery and she looks up at me and continues. "I still don't get it."

I sigh for possibly the 100th time and start walking faster, in front of her. I hear her snort and all of a sudden I have to stop otherwise I would have slammed into her.. How on feyland did she do that?  
"How'd you do that?"  
"oh wouldn't you like to know.." she tsks, turns and keeps walking and so I end up following her.

After what seemed like hours of arguing with her, we finally reached the Summer and Spring court. Avery was already so pissed with me she didn't even stop at the gate, she stalked right in and set her body aflame. Her eyes where burning with a yellow fire as she walked towards the thrones where the Prince, King and Queen sat. Everyone was walking backwards, away from Avery, even the King was in shock. The prince was starring at her with amusement, not good, and the Queen was excited, not surprising.

"Where is my family?" Avery growls. The queen stops smiling and gasps.  
"Oh my.. I see.. You do look familiar. Your family is safe sweetheart, There in the kitchen eating. You must be twins with.. Cadence? She did mention you, Avery." The queen stands and walks towards Avery.

Avery calms down and lets her eyes and body go back to normal, now knowing her family is in safe hands.

The king sighs, stands and walks towards Avery. Avery bows like a knight, "I'm sorry for coming in so.. forcefully, your majesties. I was worried for my family and when hearing they where 'captured', I felt angered." she says formally.  
"That is quite alright, Avery Eucliffe. You may stand." after she stands and looks at the king, he smiles and continues. "Welcome home to the Seelie courts, Avery."

She smiles and nods at him. "I'm still having trouble understanding how, but your first Lieutenant explained what he could to me. I know the feeling of home, and without a doubt, I feel at home here. I'm glad to be home, your highness."

**Avery's POV:**

I remember what Ash was telling me. About how the old king's and queen's of the Seelie courts where killed, and how they put half of their magic into the new and present kings and queens, and put the other half into me and Cadence.  
I'm more fit to be a royal because I'm stronger then Cadence, I was also given more magic then her. When I talked to her earlier, she was glad I was given more magical power and I was stronger and braver then her. She said she wouldn't be able to rule a kingdom, or fight off an army like I could.

After telling her she was wrong and just needed more practice, we left to go to our rooms, change and then get into bed. Apparently we had a long day ahead of us.

That night I had a dream..  
_\"Avery… Darling.." I hear my mothers voice, I turn around to see her walking towards me with her arms open wide. I ran into her arms and wrap mine around her.  
"Mummy.. M-mum.. Where are you?" I look into her teary eyes.  
"I'm stuck in an eternal darkness with your father and the rest of the guild.. I'm a Celestial spirit mage so I'm able to travel the darkness and with the help of my spirits, come to you in your sleep. I'll come every night, you can ask me whatever it is you need and I'll help you, darling." She smiles at me, sits down and holds me in her lap. "Tell me darling, what do you need to know?" _

_I stare into the darkness, thinking for a moment.  
"everything.. How do I get you out? Are you visiting the other children? Am I really a half blood royal? What do I do here? Mummy.. I need you here in the real world with me.. I want everything to go back to normal.." I wipe my eyes to stop the tears from falling. _

_"Sweetheart, I'm only able to visit you.. You are a half blood, you have my blood and your fathers. When you where born, you where different so we checked your blood. It was at that time when we realized you and your sister have half royal blood. You are half Fey and half human, darling. While you are here, have fun.. Become strong and be yourself. Travel the Fey world and get lost in your mind! Be happy.  
As for your first question, only a queen stronger then my capturer can get me out. I can see the future with the help of my spirits, Darling.. And your future has sadness and pain.. But you also have strength, brightness and happiness, you also become a well loved ruler. Though that is only one of your many possible futures. I can't see much and so cant tell you much, but there are a couple people outside of your family you must keep close. I can't say who, but you'll know when the time comes." She hugs me close and kisses the top of my head. _

"_Mummy.. I'm so confused.. I miss you and daddy so much.." I turn around and cry into her shoulder, with my arms wrapped around her. She pats me back and soothes me with her calm words.  
"Sweetheart, theirs one thing I never got to tell you. I was born like you.. a half blood. I was a half blood of the spiritual world. I have inhuman powers and that is why you and your sister where chosen for this world, you already had blood from a half blood." I look up at her and she smiles at me. "I'm the queen of the Celestial world. And so I don't actually need my keys to do what I'm doing.. they do need a new master though, Avery." Mum places her two belts in my hands, one with her keys and the other with her Celestial whip. _

"_I have to go now, darling. I'll see you tomorrow night. make sure you have some questions for me" she winks and laughs. I smile at her and watch as she fades and I wake up./_

I open my eyes and see nothing except blurs, I wipe my eyes and realize their wet. I push the sheets off me and look into my hands, placed in my hands are the two belts. That wasn't just a dream.. Mum was actually there.

I jump up out of my bed and take a quick shower. After changing into a pair of old sneakers, jeans and a tiger t-shirt I walk into my room to find Ash sitting on my bed. _There are a few people outside of your family you must keep close. _I hear mums voice in my mind, He's one of them. I walk to my dresser, strap the two belts to my jeans and look at him.

He smiles and says, "Tonight is the seasonal party. The seasonal party is where all four seasons come together and have a large all-nighter party, it's the one night we are all friends. I was informed by your sister that you like fights, I think you should keep your fights for another day." I snort and walk out, he follows closely behind. "The king and Queen would like you to wear something formal, they know you're not a fan of dresses but they want you to wear something formal here, just this once is all they ask." I nod my head and twist my wrist to tell him to continue.

"You will be greeted by Kings, Queens, Princesses and Princes. If one asks for a dance or a chat, it would be foolish to refuse, but if you do refuse I do believe they won't take it personally. Not many people take things personally here. The Autumn court has a princess and two princes. The Winter has two princes. The summer, as you know, has one prince, you and your sister. Spring has three princesses, triplets, and an 9 year old prince." He finishes.

I nod and before entering the kitchen I turn and look at him. "I'm some kind of Princess now, right? so is that why your like.. following me?" I raise an eyebrow.

He smirks, "you're my Queen, I have been told to listen to you. I'm your warrior, and I don't obey any other unless you say so, these rules where placed by the Summer queen. I should also let you know that you seem to be extremely popular among the four courts, a lot of people have heard about you and would love to meet you. I'll leave now so you can enjoy time with your family and eat breakfast peacefully. I'll be right out here if you need me, your majesty."

"As my first command to you, I would like you to use Ave or Avery, not Majesty. Other then that, you're dismissed." I open the doors and walk into the kitchen. I close the doors, grab a plate with a big breakfast on it and sit down next to Cadence. "Morning, everyone." I smile. Everyone greets me back normally, which makes me happy. At least my family and closest friends will always greet me by my name.

"I heard Ash became your warrior, the King and Queen have accepted that I do not wish to rule. They are already preparing you for when you're old enough and ready to rule." Cadence smiles cheerfully at me. "You're so cool sis!" We laugh together and talk away with all the others, like we use to do every other morning in the Eastern Forest, it feels like nothing has changed.

After breakfast, only Cadence, Ryota and I are left. "Mum came to Ryota and I in a dream last night, Ave. She said she would only be able to visit us this once, because you needed her a lot more. She also said that if we had any more questions we should tell them to you and you would tell her and inform us the next day." Cadence says. I nod.

"I'll be a ruler, Ave, I just won't be a ruler here. I'll be taking mums place when I'm older, I'll be the Ruler of the Celestial world." I look at her in utter shock, mum never told me this?!

"w-what? But.. Aren't you like me?" I ask.  
She laughs and shakes her head. "I have blood from the courts, yes. But the reason you got more is because your destiny is too rule these courts. I have more of mums blood because my destiny is too rule the spirits. That is why mum gave you the keys, I don't need them and neither does mum. The keys are yours Ave, if you don't want or need them when you are older, they go to Ryota." I nod and look over at Ryota. He understands what we are and he accepts it.

"Mummy told me you two are immortal. I'm not.. So eventually me and the others from earthland will grow old and pass, but when you two are 18 you'll stop aging. I think that's awesome! hehe!" Ryota giggles. Caden and I laugh at his childish nature and for the rest of the morning, we have some precious sibling time.

At noon, Ash meets me at the uniform shop. "Alright Ave, we got to get you a dress." He smirks at me and we walk into the shop together, I instantly have my hands on champagne golden gown, I held it up and took in the beauty of the dress. The way the sequenced fabric flowed was elegant. If words could describe perfection, this would be it.

"That's Dragon scale sequence, your majesty. I had made it specifically for you, I hoped you would like it! The changing rooms are just around the corner if you would like to put it on now." An old women behind the counter smiles warmly at me. I pick it up and change into it. It fits perfectly, and I freaking love it! 

I walk out and look at the lady. "Thank you, it fits perfectly and it's very comfortable." I nod at her. She smiles back and claps her hands together.  
"That's wonderful news!" she replies.

I turn back to Ash to see him wearing a dragon scale uniform, its black with a golden crown over his heart. "The golden crown symbolizes that I am your warrior, gold has been reasoned to be your perfect colour so a lot of clothing made for you will be gold or champagne." He says. I smile at him and we walk side by side to the open where the Seasonal Party is being held.

**Well, that's chapter three! I will admit, I was a bit quick in this chapter and I moved things a bit quick, but I don't care.. I wanted to get the fun started. hope you guys liked it! see you later at the party in **

_**Chapter four – Seasonal Party**_

–**Tora-chan **


	5. Chapter 4 - Seasonal Party

_**Chapter four – Seasonal Party**_

**Avery's POV: **

I walk out into the party and instantly feel uneasy, there are thousands of fey here.. I groan and look at Ash, he just shrugs. I notice my Queen asking me to come closer, so I do. When I reach the thrones, I notice two extras have been placed and my sister is sitting in the one on the end, so I take the one in-between my sister and queen.  
Ash stands in the space between my sisters throne and mine, reading for any orders I may give. I lazily lay back into the chair, one arm hanging lazily over the edge and my other's elbow propped on the side with my head on my fist. My sister shakes her head at me and I smirk at her, she's sitting like a proper queen in her seat.

It wasn't until then that I paid attention to my Queen, King and Prince looks. My queen has gorgeous long, light purple hair, she has part of it up and the rest down with fancy clips in. She has a young and soft looking face with perfect Emerald eyes. She wears clothing that aren't usually suggested as royal clothing, a pink dress that looks like a long, thick and fancy nighty with a purple, blue and yellow untied kimono that has faint pink flowers on it.

My king wears blue and gold armor with a dark blue cape on, topped with his gold and blue crown, I note that his armor is not dragon scale alike mine. He has greyish white hair, that would usually indicate he was old if he didn't have a young and perfect face with all the right features, just like his wife. The difference between he's face with my Queens is that he's eyes are a dark blue that match perfectly with his outfit.

My prince, I notice, is different from his parents. He has messy red hair, the ends purplish and round golden eyes like mine. He's face is young and soft, possibly the only thing he has in common with his parents. He wears armor similar to his fathers, but its black and grey.

Several people came up to meet and greet me, their future Queen. I smiled, shook hands, laughed and talked with my fellow pupils while I wait for the other courts to arrive.  
I was just about to fall asleep when Ash tapped my shoulder and pointed to the doors, where the Spring, Autumn and Winter courts where walking in and towards the thrones, in that order too.

"Your time to shine, Princess Avery" Queen Valeskia smiles at me, I sarcastically smile back happily, she replies with a quick roll of her eyes and a light laugh. Well, at least the Fey have a sense of humor. I look at the Spring royals in front of me and smirk. I sigh inwardly and stand up, giving a little stretch to my legs.

I take the few steps down and bow to the royals, they then bow back. "Welcome to the land of fey, Princess Avery. I am Queen Rane, this is Princess Sari, Sharon and Shazadi. Beside them is King Alaric and Prince Audric. We are the Spring court royals." Rane greets.

Rane has long pale blonde hair with a simple, small silver crown placed in it with a blue gem on it. She has an elegant and young face with gorgeous blue eyes. She also wears a cute pink dress, one that you usually see a queen wear.

Sari has long, curly hair and slanted pink eyes with a light pink dress on with dark pink ribbons on it, with a pink and white maid kind of hair band in her hair.

Sharon looks just like her, except her dress is yellow with golden ribbons, her hair band orange and white. She has long, messy and wavy orange hair and golden eyes. Shazadi was just like them, except her dress and hair piece was green, her green hair was long and straight and her eyes are green too.

The king has light brown hair, dark green eyes and a light brown beard too. You could notice a few lines that make you think age bothers him and is hard while he's a king. He has a gold crown on with blue gems in it and he wears a purple and yellow/gold Colonial type uniform, just with a cape**(or whatever you would call it) **instead of the thrills at the neck.

The prince looks a lot like he's mum, young with blonde hair and blue eyes, small pointed nose, same face shape and he has her pale skin too. The only thing he seemed to get of he's father is he's slanted eyes. He wears a tuxedo kind of uniform just without the jacket.

"I'm not one for all the royal greetings so, Hey there! I'm Princess Avery, just call me Ave, kay?" I give them a half smirk and they all smile at me and walk off, so I can be greeted by the Autumn.  
"Greetings, Princess Ave. I am Queen Ailith, This is King Regis, Prince Auaui, Prince Alaric and Princess Noelani." Ailith says clearly and peacefully. I notice straight away that her peace and kindness is an act to hide her evil side.

The king wears red armor and the queen wears blue. Regis has slanted red eyes, red hair and a black dragon tattoo on his right shoulder. Ailith has long purple hair, slanted bright blue eyes with blue eye shadow. Both have swords on their left sides, in sheaths of course, that match the colour of their armor.

The princess wears a dress that I can't name, its main colours are white and red. She has extremely long brown hair that's tied up with a red ribbon and wears a fancy crown to match her outfit. She has large, round blue eyes.

Prince Auaui wears a royal outfit I also cant name, this time with a cape. It's main colours are brown, white and a pale red. He has a large sword on his left side in a bronze sheath. Like he's sister, he has messy brown hair and a fancy crown to match he's outfit.. He also has large, round brown eyes.

Prince Alaric seems to be the mature one of the three, He has messy brown hair like he's siblings and large, round brown eyes but he wears a more formal uniform, main colours being different shades of blue and gold, and a formal expression. He has a gold crown with light blue gems in it and a cape too.

"Queen Ailith.. Ailith is the name of a once living Seasoned Warrior, isn't it? I've always fancied that name.. Well, its nice to meet you, your Majesty." I reply. She smiles, nods and walks to her seats with her family close behind. I noticed Noelani staring at me in awe and I smiled at her. She smiled back and quickly caught up to her family.

The winter queen and her two sons stepped up then, the last royals for me to meet.

"Hello, Ave. I am Queen Lilith," I instantly don't like her name, she continues. "This is Prince Liam, and Prince Ace."

Lilith wears a red and black Gothic Veronica dress, she has very pale blonde hair with her ends dyed pale blue to match her slanted pale eyes. She wears a red steel crown in her hair and a bronze heart necklace.

Liam has black armor on, not a steel armor or a dragon scale armor, just normal clothing that looks as if its been made to look fancy. He has a pale purple cape on and a white belt that has a white sheath and sword attached to it. He has pale purple eyes and snow white hair.

Then I look over and see Prince Ace. I stare at him in absolute shock, trying to come up with words to describe him. I'm speechless, He's just perfect.. He has black hair that's long, but no longer then his shoulders.. the hair that's past his ears stays close to he's neck, Its also thick and straight while a little messy. He has perfect black eyebrows, and dark, dark blue eyes. He's skin colour is lightly tanned and he has a perfect angular jaw. He's tall, toned but not too much and has broad shoulders. He wears an outfit that I can't quite name, possibly a new kind of Colonial with the thrills replaced by a bowtie. The colours on he's Colonial are a dark blue that match his eyes and white that is mostly used for little patterns around he's shoulders. He's pants are longer then most Colonial uniforms too, and he has black boots on.

Once again I find myself staring someone up and down, an act that has recently become extremely common. It wasn't until I looked up into he's eyes that I realized he was no more then a meter away from me, possibly a little closer. He looked me in the eye's and smiled charmingly at me, bowed and kissed the back of my hand. I could feel my cheeks heating up, _A lot_.

"Hello, Princess. Could you by any chance save the first dance for me later?" He smiles at me again and I nod back, shyly smiling.

I've never felt this way with someone before, but then when he walks away reality snaps in and I realize.. He isn't the safest person to like. I walk back to my seat and sit down, sighing. "You did well, Darling." my Queen smiles. I smile back to her and look at Ash and Caden, both are giving me the thumbs up. But I couldn't help but think I could see a hint of jealousy in Ash's eyes.

* * *

Later that night I spent my time, and still am spending my time, walking around the crowd with Ash by my side. Meeting new people and creatures, talking and laughing, shaking hands too, like I was before the other courts came.

In a dark corner I found a table that had no one in it, I walked towards it and sat down with Ash across from me.

I sigh loudly and massage my temples. "Had enough, huh Ave?" He laughs. I Role my eyes and laugh with him. I'm glad that we didn't catch anyone's attention when we laughed, I just want some peace and quiet for now.

"This place really is amazing, you have some pretty interesting creatures. Fey, Chimera's, Trolls, Hydras, Harpys, Furias, and heaps of other creatures I've been told about!" I say.

"Yea, I'll take you out one day and we can go do some dangerous things in the different forests surrounding the courts. But, we'd have to be careful. Ace and I aren't exactly on good terms and he spends most of he's time in the forests hunting, sometimes hunting me.." Ash smirks and I shake my head, smiling.

"Why aren't you guys on good terms?" I ask.

"Well, one obvious reason would be because our courts are natural enemies and only one night every season are we actually friends. The other reason.. I don't really know, I think it's because I may have betrayed him. That was centuries ago though, so it seems he really knows how to hold a grudge." He laughs and rubs the back of he's neck.

"Well, you learnt your lesson. Don't betray people who know how to hold grudges. Really, you shouldn't betray people at all, Ash." I reply.

He holds up he's hands and nods. "I know, I know.. It was an accident and unintentional, and I do regret it." He puts he's hands down and smiles, "I'll go get us some drinks, I'll be right back."

I nod and watch him walk away, when he's out of sight I pull a few keys from my mums, or well, my belts and study them. While thinking about the keys I realize what Ash said, _Centuries ago?! I THOUGHT HE SAID HE WAS 15!? _

When Ash comes back and sits down I ask straight away, "Do you fey live until you get killed? So like.. Immortal?" I ask him.

He nods, "Yea, we stop aging at 16. So really, I'm 16.. But I didn't know who you where when I met you so I said 15. But in reality, I'm about 4 centuries old. You will stop aging when you get too 16 too, Ave."

I let that sink in and then sigh, "This place just got a whole lot weirder.."

Ash laughs, I smile and take a big gulp out of my drink and sink into my chair a bit, just relaxing before I have to go back out into the crowd.

* * *

**Guys, I have pictures up on my profile if you're interested in seeing what they really look like. I think you SHOULD look at Ace, because Ace is just HOT! By the way, I got a review saying "I ship Avery and Ash", thank you for telling me you ship them, but I have not yet decided who to ship who with. I will soon have a vote on who should be with who. ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, see you next time in**

_**Chapter Five – Seasonal Party pt2**_

–**Tora-chan x**


End file.
